Gia Alabaster
Gia Alabaster Gia Alabaster(ジアアラバスター, Jia Arabasutā) is in training at the Magic Council and was a former S-Class Mage of the defeated dark guild Running Lion. Appearance Gia is a young half-demon child with a fair complexion black hair and blue eyes, but when she is in her True Form her eyes become red and her hair turns white.In X782, Gia had her hair cut short with long bangs covering her eye. Her guild mark was located on her left cheek. She wore a burgundy blindfold and cape along with a dark gray crop top with two belts on each arm. She wore dark green cargo pants with a dark brown pouch and dark brown gloves. In X784, she is taken in by the Rune Knights seemingly for protection but she ends up becoming one of their strongest knights. She starts wearing a teal dress with golden arm braces and black gloves. She wears her now long hair in a pony tail and also wears a dark brown pouch with the Magic Councillogo on it. As a gift from the captian, she is given a green cloak with a golden clip to signify her importance to the knight division. During the war with Tartaros , she is mistaken for one of the Etherious by Kyôka and is taken in to meet their master, Mard Geer Tartaros. Knowing she wasn't really one of them but wanting her immense dark energy on his side, Mard Geer takes her in and treats her as if she was his own child. He gives her a special attire consisting of a black and white lined cape, a lilac and white dress and some dark shorts underneath. The dress also contained a blue magic compressing crystal, unbeknownst to Gia until after Mard Geer revealed his true intentions and she attempts to stop him. The compression crystals were also in a golden headband wrapped around her head. Personality Gia used to be a scared, quiet and angry child in Running Lion due to Abraham's constant need for her power to create a fearful image for his guild. Gia is a very modest person and does not like showing much skin, which can be seen as contradictory due to how she appears in her Take Over '''forms. She appears to have a strong friendship with Magic and Abilities [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Take_Over '''Take Over] ( 接収 Teiku Ōbā): Gia is a very skilled user of Take Over. In the past, her forms were used to terrify rival guilds into surrender. After the guild is defeated and she is taken in by Rune Knights, she realizes the true extent of her power and decides to use it to defeat dark guilds so no one else would suffer the same fate she did. She is also able to control other demons due to the nature of her Take Over. In fact, due to the enormous amount of dark energy she radiates, she was mistaken for an Etherious. * [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Soul Summoning Soul] (魂を召喚する Tamashī o Shōkan Suru): Summoning Soul is a very powerful spell and is a special kind of Take Over that allows Gia to use her magic to create special markings on her face so she can summon forth any level demon form ranging from Level 1 to Level 8. Level 8 forms can only be brought under specific conditions, such as the caster suffering from a deep and emotional trauma or the caster's human base magic power has reached its full potential, and contain immense power. These forms completely transform her entire appearance causing her to grow either horns,wings,ears, masks and even tails. Her eyes take on a deep shade of red and the only thing that does not change is her hair color, but it does take on various styles due to transformations. Gia can actually take on over 1,000 demon forms but only few forms are shown. Each form lasts fifteen minutes. Gia cannot summon more than two forms per battle. The caster can only use the full capacity of the power within the form they take on, meaning however much power is within the form is how strong the caster will become. * Immense Strength: With the help of her forms, Gia is able to lift extremely heavy objects, throw them and is able to block punches from even the strongest of foes. Gia is also able to throw punches strong enough to break objects and even crack bones. * Flight: '''Depending on the form, Gia is able to use her wings at her own will to give herself an aerial advantage. * '''Enhanced 'Endurance: '''Gia is able to last several minutes in combat without much fatigue. However, this may be due to her using strategy on what form to use in that specific time. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Gia is able to move at extremely fast speeds and even noticeably faster in mid air. 'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant ''': Thanks to her training with the Rune Knights, Gia is able to hold her own within and without taking over a soul. She uses her tiny stature to evade punches and deliver even stronger punches and kicks back.